warriorcatslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Star of Faith Series/Dying Stars
Prologue Broken Shadow stared down at the red snow. It was strange; there was snow, but it felt warm. She sighed, and looked around. "Mapleshade has to die again." She grumbled. Broken Shadow thought of Fallen Leaves. Where are you? Her heart wailed. I want you! She though of Fallen Leaves, going down into the tunnels and never returning. She trembled. "Dark Forest killed me!" She spat. Broken Shadow stood up and padded off to the woods. She was hungry. Broken Shadow started to stalk a plump vole, which was strange. Voles were never so plump in leafbare! She pounced on the vole, and killed it with a single swipe. She sank her teeth into the soft, juicy meat. Suddenly, Broken Shadow saw shadowy figures walking around. There were two large figures, and two small figures."'Fishleap! Let's go!" ''A little figure bounced around a large figure. "Alright, Shellkit."'' A voice meowed. There was another figure among the others. "Fishleap." ''A familiar voice hissed. Fishleap, Broken Shadow thought. Where is Fish Leap? She closed her eyes. That was not Fish Leap, that was Fishleap. She opened her eyes, but the figures was gone. "Fishleap." She murmured. Who's voice was that? Who agreed with Shellkit? Who hissed Fishleap? She suddenly jerked. The voice... Broken Shadow knew. Chapter 1. Spottedleaf's POV I griped Mapleshade's scruff and took her to a place with a lot of moss. I place the moss tightly onto Mapleshade's wounds. Her blood kept oozing out, but I stayed calm. Your going to live. I thought. I got some dock and cobwebs, and placed them on her wound. The cobweb couldn't hold the blood. I got some more and stuck large amount onto her neck. The moss and the cobwebs held the blood. The dock also helped, too. Mapleshade was unconcious. Her legs limply spreaded the snow. She twitched, and groaned. She slowely opened her eyes. "What happened?" I whispered urgently. "Did you have a dream?" Mapleshade did not look into my eyes as she said, "No." I groaned. "Of course you did!" I hissed. Mapleshade trembled. "N-n-no. I-I di-didn-'t!" She whispered. I rolled my eyes and made a bed for her. She relaxed in the mossy bed and closed her eyes. I thought of how she didn't look into my eyes. What was she hiding? I made myself my own bed, and slept. I was in a storm, rain pouring down onto me. I screeched and flailed my paws, because I was in a flooding lake. "Help me!" I shrieked. A cat leaped from a rock. I turned my head to wail at the cat, but immediatly I stopped. ''Firestar ''was there, gazing at me with his burning green eyes. ''Help! ''I mouthed, but Firestar lifted up his tail, as if he wasn't going to help. I felt water ingulf me and the cold swelling up.... I suddenly woke up, wet and drenched. I noticed I was in a river, not a flooding lake. I rushed out and shook myself. Mapleshade was licking her paw, healthy and sleek. "Mapleshade." I greeted. Mapleshade glanced up at me and dipped her head. "Spottedleaf." She murmured. I looked at her neck wound and placed my paw on it. It was healed and was now a long scar. "Thank you, Spottedleaf." Mapleshade meowed. Chapter 2. Broken Shadow's POV I woke up, seeing the vast land of white once more. Flicking my tail, I tried to stand up, but collapsed into a heap. What was going on with me? Did the Dark Forest break my spirit while breaking my remains of my body? I groaned, looking around for any cats. "Spottedleaf!" I hissed, looking around for the dark tortoiseshell. I saw her tend to a fallen she-cat, and I flinched. ''Mapleshade is alive... I thought bitterly. Why? With sudden realization, I noted mentally that the former medicine cat was saving the dark warrior's life. I turned away. "Traitor." Spottedleaf looked up, her eyes slightly wide. "Broken Shadow!" She whispered. "What did you just call me?" The medicine cat was surprisingly calm for someone who had just been called a "traitor". I looked away, again, and focused on another subject. Fishleap... Fish Leap? I unsheathed my claws, holding back my tears, remembering the young prey-hunter who lived after Half Moon died. The tom reminded me of Fallen Leaves. It was painful. W-what happened to Jay's Wing and why, is the warrior named Fishleap, out of ''all the names he could have been?'' I cried in my mind. Can't see the world under, or the world under that... I can only rely on the prey that gives us vision of the past. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfic Series Category:Crystal's Stuff Category:StarClan Story Category:Dark Forest Story